what going on
by the-power-of-love
Summary: ok well it ending this new chappie is finished so plz review it
1. Defalut Chapter

Disclaimer: That entire people that I use here are all from Power Ranger in Space and I will not say that they are mine  
  
It was a romantic evening when Andros was looking into Ashley's eyes and found that she was doing that same thing. Andros was thinking about asking her to marry him. Ashley was about to say something to him when he started to kissing her with a passion that could be seen. It was a kiss that made she couldn't think of anything else other then being with the one person that she loves. They had just finished have dinner when they went for a walk though Angel Grove.  
  
"Andros where are you taking me?" Ashley wanted to know.  
  
"To a place that you're going to love, though I hope not as much and you love me" He teased her and all she laughed in response.  
  
"If that's true, I am going to have to ask u the take me there all the time Andros so just tell me where we're going or else Andros!" Ashley said to him to try and get it out of him.  
  
"Or else what, you're going to leave me at the alter?" Andros said it without thinking. Man, I wish I didn't just say that to her.  
  
"Andros, can you repeat what you just said to me, just to make sure I heard what I think I heard?" Was all Ashley could say to him.  
  
"What do you think I said" Andros said to her as they started to walk again I hope she didn't hear me.  
  
"I think you said; 'or else what you're going to leave me at the alter'. Was that what you said to me just now? Ashley asked to see if that was right.  
  
"That's what I said, but I was just playing around, Ash. Do you really think that we're ready to get married?" Andros said to see if she would buy that.  
  
"Well I think that it's up to you." Ashley said as she went in for a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What do you mean it up to me? I thought that that it was up to us to make that decision." Andros asked.  
  
"No! Andros, it's up to you because you're the one that has to ask the girl that you want to marry." Ashley frowned at the thought that she may or may not be the one for him.  
  
"Oh is that one of the Earth thing that I have to know about in the future?" He asked her as he stop and looked up at the sky to see if that was the right place that he had to be at in order for her to see the place that they were at.  
  
'"Maybe it'd be too boring for you, since you do come from space, but..." Ashley started to ask "Do you want to go check out Haley's Comet with me?" Andros had said to her before she could finish "I'd love to." Ashley had replied as happily as she could.'  
  
"Ash?" Andros said more of a question then saying her name.  
  
"Yeah, Andros, what is it?" Ashley said to him in a way that she didn't know if it was something good or bad.  
  
"Ash, I know that we've known one another for three years but there something I got to tell you. Zhane and I...um...we're um ... we're gay." Andros was telling her.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me Andros you mean to tell me that all the time that we've been together you've been cheating on my ass" Ashley said.  
  
"If it's any consolation I screamed you're name when we were fucking" Andros said it is if it was nothing.  
  
"Well if you want someone dick in your ass..." Ashley started to say when she heard something.  
  
Meanwhile Zhane and Kerone were trying to figure out what Ashley and Andros were saying to one another.  
  
"Zhane what do you think is going to happen if they get married?" Kerone said to him as if he had all the answers in the world.  
  
"What do you mean if the get married?" Was all that Zhane could say to that.  
  
"Well if they get married what happens to the team? Do we stay or do we go our own ways?" Kerone put it in better words for him to get the picture of what she was trying to say.  
  
Zhane look at her for five seconds then said "Well I think that it's up to all of us to make those choices, don't you think so too?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It is up to us to make that choice" Kerone said it with a smile on her face that he started to smile back at her "Zhane did you hear something?"  
  
"No, why do you?" Zhane said while he looked around to see if he could see something. "Kerone, there no one here, other than you, me, Ashley and Andros."  
  
"You're right I must be hearing things. I think my magic acting up again, that's all." Kerone said it in a way that Zhane didn't know what to say about it.  
  
"Zhane?" Ashley said as she came up behind him and Kerone.  
  
"Kerone?" Andros said right after Ashley.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"We're just out for a um- -"Zhane started to say but didn't know how to finish  
  
"Out for a walk that's all. What about you guys? Kerone said it in a way that reminded them of when she was Astronema  
  
"Zhane we need to talk right now and I don't care if you have thing to do you me and Andros need to talk!" Ashley said it with an attitude that made Zhane think to see if he did something to her that would make her act like that to him  
  
"O.k. Ash let's talk" was all that Zhane  
  
They moved away from Kerone so they could talk without having anyone hearing what they were saying. Ashley looked from Andros to Zhane and back.  
  
"Zhane why did you have to show up when Andros and I were at our besting this relationship, huh, Zhane?" Ashley couldn't stop herself from saying though words and after she said them she wished she didn't say them. "I-I am sorry, Zhane. I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"You're right though I shouldn't have come and I tell you why before you ask me. I tell you this and I hope that you don't fucking hate me for this but I fell in love with you Andros and I can't live without telling you, but the thing is that I also love your sister Kerone, so what I'm saying is that I bid and I hope that you can see past that and still look at me as your best friend and I wish for the best... the best with you and Ash I have to go" Zhane left crying and they didn't know what just happen.  
  
"Ash what the fuck just happened here?" Andros asked after his shock faded a little.  
  
"I don't know, but I think Zhane said something about being bisexual to us." Ashley said with an unreadable face.  
  
"Well I think that I should tell Kerone about this. Oh by the way, Ash, I was just playing with you when I said me and Zhane were gay and that we loved one another that way... Well, I was just playing and I didn't know that Zhane really was gay. I want to ask you something Ash?" Andros was still in Shock about all that happened that day.  
  
"What is that Andros?" Ashley said with disbelieve and he would do such an thing to her  
  
"Will you just look up and read what they say" Andros got upset that everything wasn't going the way that it was suppose to go. Man, it must have hurt Zhane when I ask him to be the best man three weeks ago.  
  
With that say she look up and read what was up at the sky  
  
WILL ASHLEY HAMMOND OF EARTH MARRY ANDROS OF KO-35?  
  
"Oh Andros, you know I should say 'No' after that joke but I love you too much to say it sooooo yes I'll marry you!" Ashley was so happy about it that she kissed him right after answering that question.  
  
A/N: People of not true Andros and Zhane are not gay they were just playing and I now I say it was PG-13 but the language that I used here was not PG-13 but a friend thought it would be fun so I did that and I'm not happy about it so I hope that did not think it was and sorry if you did. 


	2. Chapter One The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger  
  
Ashley was in her wedding room nervously going back and forth. All she knew was that she would be marring the one and only person in the world that she could see herself with and that was Andros himself and that she would be marring Andros in less then an hour and she didn't know what to say when she got to the alter. There wedding would have that had to have a kerovian wedding but with a few earthly traditions.  
  
"Ashley sweetheart are you ready to go and see you're Husband to be." Mr. Hammond asked his only daughter.  
  
Ashley turned around to see her dad entering the room and looking at her with aw. Ashley had on a beautiful white dress that shows all of her curve very well the dress went all the way down to the floor.  
  
She looked at her dad and said "Yes daddy we can go see him now." And with that they went to the church.  
  
Andros look at the watch that Mrs. Hammond gave him when he had his first Christmas when someone call him. Andros look up to see Ashley best friend Cassie walking to him to. "Hey Cassie what up?" asked Andros when Cassie was next to him.  
  
"Andros it is about time to start." was all the Cassie had to say for Andros and new what to do  
  
In the Church was Kerone, TJ, Carlos, Zhane was the best man, and Cassie was the maid of honor. They all waited for Andros to go in the church. When he went in they look for Ashley and told her that she could go in the church.  
  
"Ashley sweetie do you have all the thing you need?" ask Mrs. Hammond  
  
"Yes mom I have them the something blue, something new, something borrow, and something old."  
  
The something old was a ring that her mom and dad give her when she was a baby. The something blue was in bag. The something borrow was the necklace that she had one it was 14kg gold was a heart on it. The something new was the dress and her shoe.  
  
Ashley walked up to the church with her dad and the waited to her the song that would start of the wedding (A/N: it not the here comes the bride song it was Only Hope by Mandy Moore.) it was a song that both Ashley and Andros like. When the song started Ashley look at her dad and they started to walk up the alter.  
  
When she got to the end she saw Andros in his astro red shirt with a nice red jean. When Andros saw the first thing he saw was that the dress it was white and not yellow. Wonder why she wanted white and not yellow?  
  
"Now that every one here lets start this" said kinwon as he started the wedding.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered her to have this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there in anyone that thinks that this man and this woman should be married speck one or forever hold your peace." Kinwon said.  
  
When no one said anything Kinwon started up again "Andros of KO-35 would you like to say a couple of word to anyone that's here?"  
  
"Yes I would like to talk to Ashley and to Zhane. I'll start with Zhane and then go on to you Ashley ok."  
  
"Sure thing Andros"  
  
"Zhane were best friends and I think that its time that you should know that I care about you and that I'm happy that you found someone to make you happy and that is not a goodbye but more of a see ya soon my friend. Oh and if you hurt my sister I'm personally can back and hurt you for it and so will Kerone (A/N: I love to do that evil smile) but you know that I'll always be there if you need me and Ashley by your side."  
  
When Andros finished saying that to Zhane he started to cry and look at the couple and hugged them and said "I wish you both the best of luck."  
  
"Ashley when first met I saw you and your friend as planetary rangers and I thought that I would have you help me stop the evil that was going around and nothing more then that but them when Zhane came back he made me see that there was something that I wouldn't let anyone know and that was that I like you a lot. When I saw you and Zhane in the holding bay you were trying to do telekinesis for your first time and I saw that Zhane had his hand on your that I got so mad at him and he had to tell me that all the time that you were trying to do telekinesis you were asking question about me and the same day that we went on our first date as you would put. I would have put it as the day that I found out my true feeling for you Ashley. Today I become the happiest man on KO-35."Andros said and looks to Ashley and she started to cry and well.  
  
"Now Ashley of Earth would you like to say something to someone here?" ask Kinwon  
  
"Yes I would like to say something to Cassie, Andros and my dad."  
  
"Cassie I know that when we met you were looking for a friend and a family and that when we became friends we started out and turbo rangers and that was the beat time I had we got to know one another day by day and we became the best of friends and I hope that one day you will find the same love that I have and live happily with that person."  
  
"Dad I'm thankful for all the time that you help me out when I would go out and do my ranger business and for that I'm thankful that and I just want you to know that I'll always be your little girl. I love daddy"  
  
"Andros I know that from the day that we met I knew that liked you and that I wanted to get to know you better. I hoped that we would become more then friends and now look at us. It's funny the way that things happened with us don't you think. Well the day that we met was the same day that I told Cassie that I like you and that I wanted you to be our friend so that way we always ask you to come with us to hang out with us but you would always say no. Then there was the day that you did come with us and you saw the many places that we would go to and you started to ask us thing about our planet a day at a time and then we went out together and you and me sat in a different table and we ate the food but as I remember I had to teach you how to eat with the sticks and that was the day that I new I didn't like you but that I loved you Andros and I promised that I would find a way to see how you felt about me and then you ask me out and I was so happy that day and I will always love you Andros that I can promise you."  
  
"Is there anyone that would like to say something to Andros and Ashley?"  
  
"Yes I would like the say something to them" said a person that no one new that well.  
  
When they looked to see who it was it turned out to be Saber (A/N: Saryn if you want)  
  
"Andros and Ashley I wish you both the best of luck. I would also like to say that I've know Andros for two years and I met you a year a go and I can see that you two were meet for one and other." At that point Saber looked for Cassie so he could ask her something.  
  
"Cassie I would like to ask you something when this is all done."  
  
Cassie look at him and looked and her friends and then said "O.K. Saber I will see you after this is done."  
  
"Know that there is no one else that would like to say something to Ashley and Andros?" when no one say anything Kinwon said "Andros do you have your ring?"  
  
"Yes I do have the ring" with that Andros went to Zhane and got the ring it was a beautiful ring. It had two yellow diamonds on the side and a red one in the middle of the ring that was in the shape of a heart and that stood for love, hope, and a family. "Ashley with this ring I wed thee." Andros put the ring on Ashley third finger and she started to cry for the second time that day.  
  
"Ashley do you have the Necklace?"  
  
"Yes I have the necklace but I also have something else to give to Andros."  
  
"Ok as long as it's not something that we'll have to keep a way for you friends and family you can give it to him."  
  
"Thank you. Andros with this necklace I show you all that I have and all that I am to you and only you but I got a charm to go with the necklace and that stand for love, caring, family, and hope to all. The charm had a yellow and red diamonds on it and Andros looked at Ashley with a happy smile and she put the necklace on him.  
  
"By the power that is given to me by KO-35 and bye Earth I say that you Andros can kiss your wife and that you both live happily ever after." And with that Andros kiss Ashley went out of the church.  
  
"Saber what is the question that you wanted to ask me?" asked Cassie with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well Cassie I know that we met a year ago and I have to tell you that I love you and I can not live with out you in my life Cassie and I would like to know if you would do me the honor of marring me?" ask Saber looking into Cassie eyes.  
  
"Oh Saber I have to say that I also love you and I can not live with out you too soo my answer is hell yes I marry you!" and with that said him put a pink and gold ring.  
  
A/n: to A Disappointed Reader and to the fink I would like you to know that that was the chapter for people to see what was happening and the story really starts with the second chapter and I hope that you like that one. And I hope that you read the other chapter of this story and I know that it needs some or a lot of work but it is the first fanfic that I never made. I REDID THEN AND HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT THE WAY THAT I REDID THEN. PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THEN KNOW PLZ. 


	3. honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben does.  
  
It was the day of there Honeymoon and Andros wouldn't tell anyone where he and Ashley would go too spent there Honeymoon. The day came and Ashley was so happy that she almost fell in the airports floor six times.  
  
"Ashley sweetie I think that your little to happy about this and remember that you never told me what exactly is a Honeymoon is all about."  
  
"Andros you have to learn thing about Earth and I have to learn thing about KO-35 too so let start with this and be happy it is our honeymoon after all ok."  
  
"Ok Ash if you say so." And with that they went out of the airport.  
  
When they got to the hotel in San Juan, Puerto Rico Andros was the first to unpack all of his things and look to see if Ashley needed any help.  
  
"Andros its ok I can leave my thing in my bags." She looked at Andros and saw that he had a puppy look it his eye "ok Andros you win I put my stuff away." Ashley signed and went to up her things with andros' thing.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Yeah Andros what is it?"  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Well I think we should walk around the historic part of San Juan. What do you think?"  
  
"Ash as long as I'm with you anything will do."  
  
"Ok Andros then shall we go see you they call it old San Juan?"  
  
"Sure Ashley why not." And with that they went to see old San Juan. They went to the hamburger place (A/N: It's a restaurant that's called El Hambergur... which means the hamburger. It's a place that I love. Anyways on with the story!) to eat and then went back to the hotel to see what they could do for the week that they were to spend as their honeymoon. "Ashley what do you think we should do tomorrow I know I going to wish I did not say this would you like to go to the mall or see the Beach?"  
  
"Well Andros I would say the mall did I just say no to the mall what am I going crazy but I think that beach would be nice to see."  
  
"Ashley are you sure you don't want to go to the mall it is alright if you do?"  
  
"Yes Andros I'm sure we can go to the mall after tomorrow right I mean we do have a week." Ashley said that seductively.  
  
"You're absolutely right about that. So what do we do now?"  
  
"Well what time is it Andros?"  
  
"That not what I asked but it almost 9 o'clock why?"  
  
"Well I be right back and you'll see." Ashley said seductively.  
  
"Ashley what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom Andros to change my clothes that all." She went to the bathroom faster then anything and Andros waited for her to come out and see that she went to change into and when she came out she had the bath rope on and said "I forgot to get one thing." Ashley said. O man what did I get myself into here I don't even know what a honeymoon is I just did this so that Ashley would be happy. Andros thought  
  
"Andros you can change if you want."  
  
"Will do Ashley just give me a minute to get my clothes. Ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Andros I'll be out in a second." When she went out the bathroom door Andros was waiting for her to get out so he could change but before he went in he give her a kiss and they stayed there for what seen and hour but really was five minutes.  
  
"Andros go get changed and then come here and finish what you started mister."  
  
"Ashley what are you talking about I haven't started anything."  
  
"Oh is that what you think mister? Now go and change you got that!"  
  
"Yes ma'ma and yes I don't know that you mean by 'finish what you started' Ash you got to remember that I'm not from Earth I do things a little different from you that why we have a week here and a week on KO-35."  
  
"Andros I get that but go change and then I tell you what I meat by finish what you started is that good enough for you or are you going to keep asking me things?"  
  
"Well can't you tell me while I'm in the bathroom?" Andros teased her and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Andros you win I I'll tell you what I meat by 'finish what you started' ok"  
  
"Ashley can you come here and tell me then?" Andros asked from the bathroom. Ashley went next to the bathroom to tell Andros what she meat and when she was half way in the conversation Andros got out from the bathroom and was looking at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"So you mean that a honeymoon is so that people can have not only sex but also to have fun?"  
  
"Well when you put it like that Andros it's not fun but yes that what a honeymoon is and that what I meat when I said finish what you started. I mean I would have thought that you would get that mush of what a honeymoon is." O man I don't want to have our first fight on our honeymoon I should had told him what it was and then see if he wanted this.  
  
"Cool it Ashley I told you many times that I'm not from Earth and that I do thing different and you know what on KO-35 we have something that like this but... he trailed off.  
  
"But what Andros?"  
  
"Well we do that stuff two days before the wedding that all."  
  
"What do you mean that you do that two day before the wedding?"  
  
"Well on KO-35 we have sex two days before the wedding I think it's for good luck or something like that I can't remember."  
  
"Oh and how would you know this Andros?"  
  
"Well Ash I did live on KO-35 half of my life and I had to ask my parents something when I got out of school and before I have to start my ranger duties didn't I?"  
  
"Well I think that it true you do have to ask parents something but I would have never thought that you would ask you mother and father that. I know that we ask that."  
  
"Well tomorrow when we go to the beach what do you want to take with us?"  
  
"Well I want to take a book and then I'll go into the beach."  
  
"What book are you going to read Ash?"  
  
"Well it would have to be the third one of the Harry Potter books I love it and I love this line that is in it."  
  
"Really? And what would that line be Ashley?"  
  
"It's this one Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business. Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git. Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor. Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape a good day and advises he wash his hair, the slimeball."  
  
"That funny Ashley when did you start reading them?"  
  
"I think it was three moths ago why?"  
  
"Because I also read those books but I'm on the second one and I started to read then two months ago that all."  
  
"You did? WOW! Andros I would of never guess you could read that fast."  
  
"Yes and I think that we had this conversation a year ago remember you say 'I can read faster then you Andros'"  
  
"O yeah that right I did say that I forget sorry."  
  
"And you say that I'm the silly one?"  
  
"Yes, because it's always me the one that has to tell you something that we did together remember silly?"  
  
"O yeah that right but then I'm always tickling you right and I think I'm going to tickle you right know!" and with that he stated to tickle her.  
  
"Andros, would you please stop tickling me please?"  
  
"Well what if I want to keep tickling you?"  
  
"Well then you would have to sleep on the floor Andros."  
  
"O.k. you win I'll stop."  
  
And with that he stopped and they started to kiss and kiss up to when the just couldn't keep there hand's off of one another and then it happened they became one (A/N: As some people would say that who they are I don't know.) they kiss until the needed air.  
  
"Andros do you want to do this I mean that we don't have to do this right know we have a week to so if you don't I'll understand it" I hope she doesn't I would like it to continue going. "Ashley I sure about this it's the one thing that I want the most in the world so let get on with it please?"  
  
"Ay ay captain!"  
  
"Ashley what does that mean?"  
  
"It mean that I do whatever you say silly."  
  
With that they had sex 4 times and they went to sleep (A/N: I don't like to say what happen I'll leave that you the readers.)  
  
The next day they went to the beach and had fun and the next thing they knew the week was gone and they were on the pain back to Angel Grove.  
  
A/N: Hope that you like it and hope that you keep up the reviews too lol hope that this tells you something about me and the way that I make the story read me ID and the next chapter. Ashley will find out she going to have a baby or more what do you think???? And how will Andros react to the news??? Read it when I update that chapter 


	4. Cassie's wedding and the news that will ...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own Adela, Calandria, Galterio, and Saber you'll see.  
  
It as been two yeas after the wedding and Andros and Ashley were getting ready for Cassie and Saber's weeding. Andros and Ashley had to be there before the wedding because Andros was Saber's best man and Ashley was Cassie's maid of honor. When they got to the church Andros went to find Saber and say that they got there and see if he needed any help with any last minute things. Ashley went to Cassie to do the same and find her at the alter looking at a picture that she recall the day that Ashley and Andros got married.  
  
"Cassie what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Ash I was just thinking of you wedding day. Ash I don't know if I can make him happy I mean what if I can't give him a kid?"  
  
"Cassie if he really love you he can live with that and if he can't then me and Andros will tell him that he made a big and I mean big mistake and he should go and look if you ok it's going to be find Cassie I think that you getting Clod feet that why you're acting like this. Look it almost time of the wedding we should go and finish getting ready of you big day Cass alright?"  
  
"You're right Ashley I must be getting clod feet. Why in the world would I not was to marry Saber I know that I love him but something inside of me tell me that I know what I want to know and I don't know if I should trust him if there something he's not telling me and I need to know if there is before I marry him and I know that I should be happy because it my wedding day but I just have to know if there is something that I don't know about him."  
  
"Cass if you want we can tell the people that the wedding in going to start last so they should come back at like 8:30 and then well start the wedding if you what?"  
  
"Really Ash you would do that for me?"  
  
"Cassie you're my best friend I will do anything to see you happy. I'll go then the people that are here ok."  
  
"Thank ash. I'll go and talk to Saber."  
  
"Alright then and can you tell Andros that I need to talk to him."  
  
"Sure thing Ashley I'll be right back with Andros."  
  
"Thank Cass. I hope that you find out what you need to know soon."  
  
Cassie went to get Andros to tell him that Ashley was looking for him and that she need to talk to Saber. O I hope that I wrong about this and if I not I hope that I can understand why he didn't tell me. Just as she was about to open the door to Saber room Andros was leaving the room.  
  
"Cassie what do you think your going here?"  
  
"Well I have to talk to Saber about something and Ashley has to talk to you about something but she wouldn't tell me what that was so I hope that it's nothing bad and she in the church telling the people that are here to come back and 8:30 that they invitations had the wrong time on them."  
  
"OK thanks Cass hope that you work about whatever it is that you and Saber have to workout goes just fine bye."  
  
Andros went to the church to find Ashley but she wasn't there so he had to look all over for her and when he found her she was a the same place were he proposed to her. He had his way to her and think of how beautiful she looked that day.  
  
"Ashley?"  
  
"Andros you sacred the living carp out of me."  
  
"Sorry Ash but Cassie told me that you wanted to talk to me about something."  
  
"Yes I do but I would like you to sit down before I tell you what it is." With that said he sat next to her.  
  
"Ashley can you just say what it is that you want me to know. So like that I can see if there anything that I have to do about it."  
  
"Andros I'm pregnant."  
  
"Ashley that wonderful new do you how far along you are? I'm going to be a dad I can't believe this."  
  
"Yes I'm a month into the pregnancy and the Doctor say's that the baby should be due in mid June just like its daddy."  
  
"Ashley why did you call our baby an it's?"  
  
"Well Andros it is early to tell if it's a bay or a girl that why I said it."  
  
"Oh well do you know when they can tell us if it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Yes they well and that would happen in two months into the pregnancy."  
  
"Ashley do the other know about you being pregnant?"  
  
"No they don't I wanted to tell you first. Andros do you know the meaning of a godparent?"  
  
"Yes I think I do. Is a godparent someone that will end up taking care of the kid if something happens to the mother and father right?"  
  
"Yes that what a godparent does."  
  
Meanwhile Cassie and Saber were talking about what was troubling Cassie when she got there.  
  
"Cassie what are you doing here the wedding about to start and you over here."  
  
"Saber I have to ask you one thing."  
  
"Sure Cassie what is it?"  
  
"Well is there something you're not telling me Saber?"  
  
"Well... uh ... there is but...uh...well it's ...uh well I am Empathic and I think you are too."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'm Empathic and I think that you are one as well Cassie."  
  
"What do you mean by an Empathic like you can tell what people are felling and stuff like that?"  
  
"Yes Cassie that is exactly what I saying to you."  
  
"And you think that I also one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And when were you going to tell me this?"  
  
"Well I had to be sure that you like me with my Empathic link that why I never told you about it Cassie please believe me when I say that I love you and that I didn't think that anyone other the my people had it but you do and that why we love on another like this."  
  
"So you mean to tell me that I'm Empathic."  
  
"Yes, Cassie what about the wedding it should be starting soon (look at watch) actually it should be starting right now."  
  
"Oh well I told Ashley to tell the guest to some back at 8:30 so like that I could talk to you but know I think that we should postpone the wedding because I need time to think about this."  
  
"Cassie please don't postpone the wedding."  
  
"Fine I won't but I need time to think about this so after the wedding and the party I need to go home and think I call you when I think I ready to go on the honeymoon with you. Is that ok?"  
  
"As long as you and I get married and you do all you're thinking I'll be happy."  
  
"You know what I done thinking and let's get the show on the road."  
  
"If you say so then let's get going and get this party start." 


	5. who do you think you are telling me this

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own Adela, Calandria, Galterio, and Saber you'll see.  
  
Two month has past and Ashley and Andros find them self's at the Doctors trying to find out the sex of their baby. When the Doctor started to ask question they didn't understand.  
  
"Dr. Fisher is there something wrong with our baby?" Andros asked a little afraid of what the answer was.  
  
"No there is nothing wrong with the baby's why?"  
  
"What do you mean by baby's doctor?"  
  
"Well Ashley I have some great news you're going to have triplet."  
  
"WHAT?" Both Ashley and Andros said.  
  
"I said you going to have triplet Ashley."  
  
"Triplets as in three babies'. As in all in one shot?"  
  
"Yes Ashley three babies all in one pregnancy."  
  
"Well Andros you said that you always wanted three kids well now you'll get them but not the way that you wanted them."  
  
"I...I guess you're right Ash."  
  
"Well can you tell us what the sex of the babies?"  
  
"Well the test shows me that you're going to have two boys and one girl but remember that the test may be wrong about this so it can also be two girls and one boy."  
  
"Well I don't care for the sex of our babies just as long as the in perfectly healthy."  
  
"Well I can tell you that they are and that they should be born on the 29th or the 30th of June."  
  
"Well I guess then they aren't going to be in the middle of June like you Andros."  
  
"I guess not well it's alright Ash."  
  
They finished with that the doctor office and went to the park to meet up with TJ and his wife Tamara, Cassie and her new husband Saner, Carlos and his wife Madena." (A/N:I know why didn't I tell about there wedding? Well I didn't want to think about a guy wedding I wouldn't know what to do for TJ and Carlos so I didn't do there wedding.)  
  
"Ashley?"  
  
"Yes Carlos what is it?"  
  
"Well I don't mean to sound as if I trying to tell you that you are fat but you look like you gain some weight."  
  
"Oh well it ok Carlos I guess that what should happen to me."  
  
"What do you mean Ashley?"  
  
"You want to tell them or should I?" "Well I think we should tell them."  
  
"Guys what is it that you should tell us?"  
  
"Well Andros and I are going to have Triplets!"  
  
"What? When? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"One question at a time Cassie pleases."  
  
"OK. When did you find out that you were pregnant?"  
  
"Well I found out that I was pregnant three months ago."  
  
"So you three months into your pregnancy?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Do you know if there going to be girls or boys?"  
  
"Well the doctor said that it may be two boys and a girl or two girls and a boy. We not know which one is right but for us to know that they in good health it's all the same to me."  
  
"Ashley can I ask you something in privet?"  
  
"Yeah sure what it is Tammy?"  
  
"Well I want to know if you think that having three babies in on shot. I mean that it would be a lot of work for you and Andros. With you work and he will also be working. Why not just give the babies up and never think about them?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TAMMY?"  
  
"Well have them and tell the doctor that you don't want them."  
  
"Tammy why would I do that I want to have them and I don't care about the work that I have to do I'll be happy doing it and I think that you should tell this to TJ."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because I know that TJ loves kids and that one day he wants to have a kid!"  
  
"Oh well I talk to him one day and that will be the day that he tell me he want to have a kid."  
  
"Well that all I wanted to ask."  
  
"I hope that you see how much fun kids can be and that you'll learn to love them."  
  
"Ashley save it I will never love kids and I hate them so that's that and if you don't like it well them I wish you the best with you're pregnancy."  
  
"Thank but I think that Andros and I can work things about with our jobs."  
  
"If you say so then have fun."  
  
They when back to the others when Ashley started to feel sharp pains in her stomach.  
  
"Ashley, are you alright?"  
  
"Andros I think you should take me to the hospital right now."  
  
"Why what wrong?" 


	6. why did this happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own Adela, Calandria, Galterio, and Saber you'll see.  
  
"Andros I think you should take me to the hospital right now."  
  
"Why what wrong?"  
  
They went to the hospital and the doctors told them to wait until one of them came back with some new of Ashley and the babies. When the doctor came back they all got up.  
  
"Dr. Fisher is Ashley and the babies alright? What happened to them?"  
  
"Andros can I see you in my office please?"  
  
"Doc what is it? Is there something wrong with my wife or our babies?"  
  
"Andros, Ashley almost had a miscarriage but they fine now but Ashley has to stay in bed for the time being so that nothing happens to her or the babies."  
  
"WHAT? She almost had a miscarriage how what could have had that happen doc?"  
  
"Well it can be my stress, an argument she had with someone, or it can be that it in her genes."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes but only you can I have to keep her overnight but you can stay with her if you want to."  
  
"Thanks doc I will."  
  
"Ashley honey, are you alright the doctor told me what happened to you and I want to know what make this happen so can you please tell me what it was?"  
  
"Andros, are the babies going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes Ashley they are but can you tell me what made this happen?"  
  
"Andros remember when Tamara wanted to talk to me well she told me that I should have the babies but them tell the doctor that I don't want our babies and I told her that I would never do that so in other words I have a argument with her but please Andros don't tell this to TJ or the other that it was because of an argument pleas Andros tell me that you won't tell them!"  
  
"I promise Ashley I won't tell them but one day we should tell them about this."  
  
"I know that but right now let just leave it at that ok."  
  
"Ashley did the doctor tell you that you HAVE to STAY in bed until the babies are to be born."  
  
"Yes him did and Andros what are we going to do about my job I still have six month of work to do and I have to get it done!"  
  
"Ashley I tell you boss that you're in the hospital and that you need the rest and that it your three months pregnant and that you need to stay in bed for six months alright." "Alright Andros thanks."  
  
"Ashley the doctor said that I could stay with you and I told them I will I just have to tell the other that you and the babies are alright and that they can go home ok?"  
  
"Ok Andros I'll be here." And with that he left and told the other but they all ask if she had to stay and what made this happen to her. All that Andros said was that they should go home and that he would try to tell them any new if anything happened. Then he went back to Ashley room and found her asleep. Man she looks like an angel when she sleeping I hope that nothing happens to her or our babies and if something does I promise that I'll get Tamara for it. He wants to the bed and sat down in the chair that was there and went to sleep thinking about what would have happened to his and Ashley's unborn babies. 


	7. what are we doing together

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own Adela, Calandria, Galterio, and Saber you'll see.  
  
Five and a half months have past and Ashley was at home thinking about all the stuff that's happened to her and Andros. What would we name our kids and what is the real sex of our babies? Well I hope that it two girl and one boy and I'm guessing that Andros would want to have the two boys and one girl. I hope that one of them looks like their daddy, one looks like me, and the other like both of us. She was interrupted when Andros walk into their room.  
  
"Hey Ash I was wondering what we would name the kids."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing."  
  
"Well what do you say we try to think of names that we like and tell one another what they are and we can also tell one another if we like it are not?"  
  
"That a great Idea Andros!"  
  
"Well if you want you can think of names for Girls and I can think of names for boys. What do you think about that?"  
  
"I think that it's a good Idea. What do you think about this name Adela?"  
  
"Its cute I think it. What do you think about this name Adalson?"  
  
"I think that the baby would be made fun of at school sorry."  
  
"What about Mariana?"  
  
"Well I never hard of someone with that name so sorry but no."  
  
"What about Eadwine?"  
  
"Sorry Andros but I don't like that name. Why don't we think about the name when I babies come ok?"  
  
"Alright then but I hope that the babies like there names when we name them."  
  
"Andros, don't be silly. I know that the babies will love their names we're giving it to them."  
  
"You're right we are and I hope that they all look and act like you."  
  
"And I hope that one of then acts and looks like you."  
  
And with that they went to sleep thinking about there babies and what to name them. The next day they asked Cassie and Saber to be the godparents for one of there babies, they also asked Zhane and Kerone to be the godparents for another one of the babies and Carlos and Madena to be the godparents of the last baby. TJ wanted to know why he and Tamara weren't ask to be the godparents of one of the babies but all he got was an, I didn't think that Tamara would like to be the godmother that why we did not ask you and Tamara. When they told that to TJ he went home to try and figure what Ashley and Andros meat by Tamara may not like to be a godmother? When Tamara got home TJ started to ask her thing that she never thought he would ask her.  
  
"Tamar did you say something to Ashley and Andros about not wanting to be a godmother to one of their babies?"  
  
"Well I didn't say that I wanted to be one but I also didn't say that I wanted to be one as will. And what's with all the questions TJ?"  
  
"Well if you must know the ask Cassie, Saber, Zhane, Kerone, Carlos, and Madena to be godparents to the babies and I ask why that didn't ask us to be godparents and they said that they didn't think that YOU wanted to be a godmother! O I have to know this too do YOU want to even WANT to be a mother?"  
  
"TJ I have to tell you that I hate kids and I WILL NEVER HAVE A KIDS so I think that we have to think about what to do next with this Marriage because I don't like or care for kids!"  
  
A/N: I know that it more about TJ and Tamara but hey I need you to see what some people do with the wrong person. 


	8. There Here to Stay

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own Adela, Calandria, Galterio, and Saber you'll see.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank my only reviewer Ranger love for being a good friend, reader, and for liking my fic and I hope that she likes this on cuz it's for her lol well on to the story them lol.  
  
It was now a week before the babies to be born and Andros and Ashley had to go see the doctor. When they got there the doctor told them that the babies are right on time and that they are going to be born soon so they should have Ashley thing with them at all times. She also told them that should stay with one another just in case anything was to happen before hand and that they should come back on Sunday to make sure that the babies were to be born on time and when they did to tell the nurse that she told tem to come and that day Ashley would have to stay there until the babies were born.  
  
"Ashley are you sure that you don't what me to stay with you on Sunday?"  
  
"Andros it all right nothing going to happen to me or the babies."  
  
"But I think that I should be here if anything."  
  
"Andros I think that you overreacting and we should go home I need to SLEEP."  
  
"If you say so then let's go home."  
  
They got home and find Cassie, Saber, Zhane, Kerone, Carlos, Madena, and TJ. They were waiting for them to get home so they come give them a baby shower. The show was an hour long because they all had work (well all but Ashley and Andros.) they still need name for the babies but they stop think about that and look forward to having them come and finally seeing what the real sex of the babies are. When Sunday come they went back to the hospital and told the nurse that Dr. Fisher told them to come back. (A/N: By this time it's already the 27th of June.)  
  
When the 29th of June Andros went to the hospital and found out that Ashley went into labor. Andros was so happy that he called Zhane, Kerone, TJ, Carlos, Madena, Saber, and Cassie. When they got there Ashley was thirteen hours into her labor (it is night time and I would say it's about 10.)  
  
"Andros I think that you should come with me to back to the delivery room Ashley asking for you." Dr. Fisher told him.  
  
"Can you tell her I'll be right there I just need to do something for her."  
  
"Alright I will."  
  
When Andros was done he went to the delivery room and saw that Ashley was ready and that the babies would be born soon.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING OVER THERE?"  
  
"Ashley I had to...um...to get this thing...for um...the kids so that when they... um go home." "WELL WHAT IS THIS THING THAT YOU GOT ANDROS?"  
  
"Well its baby cloths."  
  
"GET OVERE HERE AND GET THESE BABIES OUT OF ME!"  
  
"I'm going Ash I have put this thing on. What is this thing anyway?"  
  
"Well it's a protector it makes sure that you don't get anything that you don't want on you clothes."  
  
"PUT IT ON AND GET HERE RIGHT NOW ANDROS!"  
  
They stay in the delivery room until it was 5 o'clock in the morning. That was when the babies started to come but the first one to come came at 6 in the morning and it was a Boy, them a girl, and last was another girl. When the doctor told them that they had two girls and one boy.  
  
"Well what are you going to name them Ashley, Andros?"  
  
"Well Andros what about Galterio, Adela, Calandria."  
  
"I love it Ash. When did you think of the names?"  
  
"I did have six months to think of them, and one of them should have you middle name."  
  
"Ashley you don't have to name the boy with my middle name."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Then how has my middle name?"  
  
"She does. Andros she looks just like you."  
  
When the babies all had there names it was time for them to sleep but they just had to the other what the sex of there babies were. When the other found out they went to the hospital to look at the babies. Zhane had to ask Andros something but he didn't know what it could be.  
  
"Andros, you don't think that he wants to get married to Kerone?"  
  
"I don't know Ashley be whatever it is I hope that it's not about the babies or about you."  
  
"Andros stop being silly. You know that if he wanted something from me I would hurt him and then tell him what I think."  
  
"You right I wonder what it is then."  
  
A/N: I KNOW THAT IT MAY NOT BE A GOOD CHAP. BUT I THINK IT WAS OK HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND HOPE THAT OTHER DO TO. THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE CALL YOU WANT ME TO GET YOU WHAT!? IT WILL NOT ABOUT THE KIDS AND THE OTHERS THAT ALL THAT I WILL SAY ABOUT IT. HOPE THAT IT CAN COME FAST TO ME SO I CAN WIRTRE IT AND HAVE IT UP SOON WELL THAT ALL FOR NOW 


	9. the big deal with Zhane

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own Adela, Calandria, Galterio, and Saber you'll see.  
  
A/N: I guess that I spelled something's wrong like name so this chapter will try to have the right spelling so.  
  
Thank to:  
  
Ranger lover for always reading this story and for like it as well.  
  
TF Princess for also reading the story and for reviewing as well I hope that you like this chapter.  
  
And now on with the story.  
  
When Andros went to find out what it was that Zhane wanted to talk to him about he found Karone looking about the new members of her family.  
  
"Karone, when did you get here and why did you come to tell me you were here?"  
  
"I got here about ten minutes and I haven't told you that I was here because you were with Ashley and I didn't want to interrupt your conversation."  
  
"Karone you know that Ashley and I would never mind if you came to tell us that you were here."  
  
"You're right I should have told you and Ashley that I was here when I got here. So can you tell me were the new members of our family are I can't find them."  
  
"Sure Karone I tell you were they are."  
  
"Well I want to see them so were are they?"  
  
"Adela, Calandria, and Galterio are with there mother right now so if you want to see them go now because I think that the nurse is going to take them and bring them here. Well I'm going to find Zhane and see what he wants with me I'll see you later Karone."  
  
"See you later Andros and what room is Ashley in?"  
  
"Ashley on the third floor room number 630."  
  
"Thank Andros."  
  
"Your welcome but I have to find Zhane and see what he wants."  
  
Andros walked around the hospital for more then two hours. When he was about to go back to Ashley's room was when he found Zhane looking at the baby's that were in the nursery.  
  
"Zhane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Oh yeah that right I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Well what it this thing that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Well I want to know...um... what you would think of me as a dad."  
  
"Well I think that with some time you would make a good dad. Why?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about asking Karone to marry me. What do you say to that?"  
  
"Well I think that you can me we'll be living next to one another all over again."  
  
"So our alright with me asking Karone to marry me? And that we would have to work on the wedding as well as the planning on asking her without knowing about it?"  
  
"Yes and what do you mean by the wedding planning thing? You do know I'm not good at it."  
  
"Yes I know that but I need you help I have had to plan things before so I don't know what to do please help me?"  
  
"Why don't you just Ashley to help you with the wedding and the other party stuff?"  
  
"Have you gone mad Andros?"  
  
"No I have not gone mad I just think that Ashley can help you a lot more then I can."  
  
"Well I'm not going to ask Ashley because she going to tell Karone that I'm planning to ask her to marry me." 


	10. what do I do for the one I love

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own Adela, Calandria, Galterio, and Saber you'll see.**

A/N: I sorry that I haven't updated in some time but I was thinking of what to make this chapter about. And Ranger Lover gave me this Idea so thank you.

It been four months since Adela, Galtreio, and Calanderia have been born and they already know how to use there telekinesis and how to say some words. When Ashley and Andros went to the store and they were far way from one another they could always hear there kids counting or trying to say something to one another but never getting the words right.

"Ashley we really need to find a way to stop then from talking that loud in a store. Don't you think so too?"

"Well that the way that I always find you and you find me right but that really should stop once in a blue moon. Just as long as they don't start to talk telepathically to know another and stop talking to us then I think we would be in big trouble don't you think?"

"Yes that would be bad. Well I have to go find Zhane and help him out with this plan that he has."

"Zhane has a plan and didn't tell me? That not likes him. I wonder why he didn't tell me about it? Do you know why that would be, Andros. Or is it that you can't tell me what it is? Well, I have to go talk to Karone about this so I'll see you soon then."

"Sure will."

And with that Andros went to go find Zhane while Ashley went to talk to Karone.

"Hello, this is Karone specking how may I help you?"

"Karone, it me Ash. I have some news that I think you need to know can you come over so I can tell you what it is?"

"I'll be right there Ashley." And with that Karone went over to Ashley house and Karone stayed there for about five hours.

When Andros found Zhane he was at the same park that he and Ashley went on there third date.

"Zhane what are you doing here? I've been looking for you all day!"

"Well I came here to think of a way to get Karone to say yes to my proposal. Why were you looking for me?"

"Well I almost told Ashley what's going on and I can't keep this from her Zhane I have to tell her Zhane I can't keep this up. I can't lie to her about this to her."

"Andros you can't give up now I need you for this to work and you know it."

"Zhane you know Karone better them I do. If I remember clearly she started to talk to you first and she started to hang out with you better then any of us so I think that you can do this all by yourself."

"Alright I will but do you think that she would like the restaurant that opened up last week?"

"Zhane just go for it and if and I say IF she say no them it mean that she not ready married not that she doesn't love you alright?"

"If you say so then I will."

"Alright then you don't need my help with anything more I think I'll go see what Ashley, Adela, Galterio, Calandria, and Karone are up too."

"O.k. but remember not a word to Ashley and our kids about this plan that I have for there aunt Karone!"

"I told you that I wouldn't tell them and I won't."

"Ashley are you sure that Zhane won't just tell me to go and never come back and that it's it that he doesn't want to see me anymore?"

"Karone I think that you being a little over thinking this and that if and I say IF he does say no that mean that he love you but that he's not ready to get married."

"Alright Ash that's all that I need to hear right now, thanks for all the help that you've giving me with this. Well I have to go home and work on a plan to get this down with out Zhane knowing anything about this. Bye Ash and thank again for all your help."

"Bye Karone and any time you need me tell me just not a two in the morning like last time please!"

"I will bye."

"Bye."

As soon as Karone was leaving Andros was going into his home to the one place he always wanted to protect and care for was right there with his wife and kids.

"Hey Karone"

"Hi Andros, what up?"

"Nothing just the same old same old work, caring for my family, friends. And what about you, Karone?"

"Well planning a wedding for a new friend, spending time with you wife and kids and trying to find out what Zhane's up to?"

"O well good luck finding that out."

"Thanks well I got to go and find Zhane and see if he wants to go out and see if I can get it out of him one way or another."

"I hope so Karone so that way you can tell me what it was ok?" Ashley said from the living room.

"Sure thing Ashley and you can tell me what the kid first words are?"

"You got it but I would have to tell Andros first and them I'll tell you what they are."


	11. what are we going to do and a new deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own Adela, Calandria, Galterio, and Saber you'll see.**

It was the big day for Zhane and Karone they were about to change there lives but what they didn't know is that they were going to do the same thing and that they were going to ask the same thing to one another and they didn't know that they friends were in on all if it and that if they were to find that out they would most likely to never talk to many on them again. Karone was with Ashley and Zhane was with Andros. By the time there date was to happen Zhane and Karone didn't think that they could go though with it.

"Ashley, are you sure that Karone and Zhane aren't doing to kill us after they find out that we set this up and that it was us that made it happen for them?"

"Andros there in the other room and I sure about it and if you say it any louder they may hear you."

"Sorry Ash but I really don't what my best friend and sister to hate me for doing this to them. I mean that if the don't tell one another that they want to get married and have kids for there own they should tell one another that there ready for the next step and you say it. What if they never ask the question?"

"Andros they will remember that we'll be there with them and that they have to ask because I've been talking to Karone about what it feels to be married and what it fells to be a mother as well. You really need to clam down about this Andros we will make it happen for them with out them knowing that its us so tell go and have that dinner ok?"

"Yes lets go thinking about this has made me so hungry that I could eat a cat that not right is it?"

"Andros it I so hungry that I can eat a cow not that I can eat a cat and if someone did eat a cat you know that I would hurt them and I will hurt them for it and you know it."

"Yes I do and I'm still trying to forget about that Joke that I made four years ago."

"_Hey Ashley was to have some of this with me?"_

"_Sure what is it?"  
"If I not mistaken it should be a Cat."_

"_A what!?"_

"_I said that it should be a cat?"_

"_**Why in the world would you eat a cat Andros? What made you think that I was going to eat a cat you know that I am animal actives and that I would never eat a animal that was killed like that!!!"**_

"_Ashley I hope that you understand that you do eat animals you eat cow and chicken and they had to be killed in order to be eaten by people that live on Earth or so I am told. Oy man what did I do to get on everybody's bad side today?"_

"_What do you mean by that Andros?"_

"_Well I thought that it would be fun to make food for all of you but all I did was get everybody mad at me and it's not a cat Ashley."_

"_Really it's not a cat?"_

"_Yes ash it not a cat I would never eat a cat with you hear!"_

"_**WHAT YOU REALLY EAT CATS?"**_

"_Well from time to time I have to go with KO-35 way of life and to eat a cat as you call them is one of our ways of life."_

"_And they always have to eat the cat?"_

"_Well not if the person didn't want to eat the cat they could eat the rat."_

"_Andros why are your ways the way that they are?"_

"_Well I don't know why there like that I never ask."_

"_Oh well I think I'll try some of you food one day but for right now all I want to do is this." Ashley ended up hitting Andros over the head with a Frying pan._

"Ashley now that I think about it that day that I told you about some of KO-35 ways and I have to ask you this why did you hit me with that frying pan over the head?"

"Well I did it for two reasons one that I thought it would be the way that I told you I cared about you and two I thought it would be funny to see what you would do to me after I did it."

"Oh so you mean to tell me that you did that to laugh at me all that time and I thought that you Love me."

"Andros you know that I love you and we have three kids that can tell you that I do."

"Well I think we should go."

They all went to a place call Chihuahua & pofù (Chinese you try and find out what it means and I would like to say that I got it from MysticalSpirits that one way that you can find out what it means lol.)

In the middle of there dinner Zhane ask Karone to go for a walk because he wanted to talk to her about some. When they got outside and when they got to a little park Karone said that she needed to tell him something important as well. By the time that they stayed at the park Ashley and Andros went home to find there kids all up and talking to a very much pregnant Cassie talking to the kids and asking then to help her think of name for a boy or a girl (A/N: By this time the babies could say some words.) When Cassie looked up she saw Andros and Ashley by the door looking at her with shocked faces.

"Cassie when were you going to tell us about this?"

"Well Andros I thought it would be better if you saw this and that way I wouldn't have to tell you guys over the com link."

"Well Cassie I'm happy for you and let me tell you that when your baby's born you and Saber will be happy and love the kid with all that you have. But why are you asking the little one for names don't you know the sex of the baby?"

"Well I don't want to know the sex of the baby but Saber knows the sex of it so if you want to know the sex of it go and talk to him."

"We will but we'll do that later for now I'll help you with the names and Andros you can put the little one to sleep."

"Why do I have to put them to sleep you know that they like it when you're the one to put them to sleep."

"That's true but they have to know that you have to put them to sleep and that your the one that love them and wants there mommy to have a talk with her best friend."

"Alright I'll put them to sleep."

"I'll be up there in a few minutes."

"Alright then see you soon."

And with that Andros got the kids and put them to sleep and them went the him room and stay up and was thinking of him sister and Zhane and what was happening to them and when it all happened to them and what they went though together and what not. By the time that Ashley got to there room Andros was asleep.


	12. what did we say

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own Adela, Calandria, Galterio, and Saber.**

**A/N: before I start the story I would like to say this and ask this me and the Ranger Love/** **Elisabeth Potter's there the same person have made a Club and it called it the Twisted Minds club and we would like to know if you the reader would like to join the club but in order to join you the reader will have to tell me or Ranger Love/Elisabeth Potter something that would make you have a Twisted Mind and we will see if it true and then tell you if you made it to the club. And know to the story!**

Zhane and Karone were at the park talking about all the stuff that they went thought to get to were they're at in there life and the next thing they new they both say "Will you marry me?"

"Zhane what did you say?"

"I think the better question is what did you say Karone?"

"Well I ask first so I think that you should answer the question." Karone said as a matter of fact.

"Well I ask you to marry me, but what did you say?"

"I ask the same thing."

"Well them I think that I'll ask again Karone you're the love of my life and I would love for you to marry me and we'll have the best family that anyone would love to have but can't."

"Oh Zhane that would make me so happy yes I'll marry you."

With that out of there heads they went back to there homes and started to think of the wedding and what would make them happy and who would be there and who would marry them and were the would live.

**A/N: I know that this chapter was sort but I working on who to make them that way because it most likely that it's going to be the way the other chapters are because of school it starting soon and I may not have time to work on it as much.**


	13. Marieke who

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own Adela, Calandria, Galterio, Marieke (Cassie baby.) and Saber.**

**A/N: before I start the story I would like to say this and ask this me and the Ranger Love/** **Elisabeth Potter's there the same person have made a Club and it called it the Twisted Minds club and we would like to know if you the reader would like to join the club but in order to join you the reader will have to tell me or Ranger Love/Elisabeth Potter something that would make you have a Twisted Mind and we will see if it true and then tell you if you made it to the club. And know to the story!**

Cassie was at home when she started to get a sharp pain and was about to call for help when her mother-in-law came to see her and heard Cassie call for help. By the time that her mother-in-law got there Cassie was on the floor holding her Stomach and saying that it was time. By the time that they got to the Common Room (A/N: Its there hospital, work bay, and workout room all in one.) Cassie asked her mother-in-law to find Saber and tell him that she was in the common room about to have the baby. When Lillian found Saber he was on his way to Lunch with his friends and co-workers.

"Saber can I talk to you for a minute?" Lillian asked her son.

"Yes mother you can what is it?" Saber asked a little confused.

"Saber Cassie in the common room and...um... well she having the baby right now." Lillian said it the best way that she could.

"Cassie what?" was all that Saber could say

"Cassie going to have the baby right now and she asked me to find you so you can be there and see your baby being born."

"T-T-Thank mother I will." And with that Saber went to find his wife and the baby that was to come. When Saber got there Cassie had the baby in her hands and was waiting for Saber with there baby girl.

"Well it about time you got here!"

"Sorry but I was on the other side of town and I came over as soon as my mother told me well I see that you had the baby. So is that our baby?"

"Yes it is and that is a baby girl Saber what should we name her?"

"Well I always like the name Marieke what do you think?"

"I think that it a wonderful name for her Marieke it is."

"Cass who do you want to be her godparents?"

"Well what about Ashley and Andros for her godparents."

"I think that they will be the best and if we have another kid can Zhane and Karone be that baby godparents?"

"Yes they can and that if we have another kid."

A/N: Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Alright? PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK NO FLAMES PLZ .


	14. what happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own Adela, Calandria, Galterio, Marieke (Cassie baby.) and Saber.**

**A/N: before I start the story I would like to say this and ask this me and the Ranger Love/** **Elisabeth Potter's there the same person have made a Club and it called it the Twisted Minds club and we would like to know if you the reader would like to join the club but in order to join you the reader will have to tell me or Ranger Love/Elisabeth Potter something that would make you have a Twisted Mind and we will see if it true and then tell you if you made it to the club. And know to the story!**

It has been three years and Karone and Zhane were still planning there wedding. By the end of the day the had still to get the food, music, place, home to live in, e.c.t. Some people started to think that they would never get married. By the time the day was over they have almost all the wedding ready to go and all they need to get was the place that they were going to have the wedding.

"Zhane what do you think about having the wedding at the park?"

"Karone that's the best that that we could do, but we need to talk to the people that work there and see if they will let us have it in the park."

"Zhane we can do that tomorrow we have the time too."

"What are you saying Karone?"

"I saying that we can watch a movie Ashley lent me You Got Served if you want to see it."

"Alright I would love to see it Andros told me that it was good and that I should see it."

"That's the same thing that Ashley told me about this movie and about another one but I can remember the name of it."

They went to Karone home to watch the movie and when it finish the movie the started to talk about it and what the like about it and what they didn't like about it and the next thing the new it the 2 in the morning, and Zhane and Karone had to work that day with Ashley and the kids.

"Karone I think that I should go home and I'll see you later today alright." When he got nothing and when he went to see if she was up he found her asleep on her bed. By the time Zhane went to the door of her room he was too tired to move so he went to her bed and went to sleep as soon as his head it the pillow.

The next day Karone went to get up and felt someone hand around her waist and turned around to see who and it was and she was surprised to find Zhane in her room. She waited for Zhane to wake up to find out why he stayed. When Zhane woke up all he saw were two hazel eye's and he started to see the person that the eye belonged too and when he saw Karone he fell off the bed.

"Karone what are you doing here?"

"I live here Zhane the better question is what are _you _doing _here_?"

"Well it was um... I was um... I have to go." With that said Zhane left the room and went to his house.


	15. Thinking about Kids

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own Adela, Calandria, Galterio, Marieke (Cassie baby.) and Saber.**

**A/N: before I start the story I would like to say this and ask this me and the Ranger Love/** **Elisabeth Potter's there the same person have made a Club and it called it the Twisted Minds club and we would like to know if you the reader would like to join the club but in order to join you the reader will have to tell me or Ranger Love/Elisabeth Potter something that would make you have a Twisted Mind and we will see if it true and then tell you if you made it to the club. And know to the story!**

It was two Months before Zhane and Karone's wedding and they were doing last minute wedding preparations like the dress gown, the cake, and finding out who would be going to the wedding. The girls were trying on their dresses when Ashley asked the question that they all wanted to know.

"Hey Karone?"

"Yes."

"Do you and Zhane want to have kids? I mean I would love to be an aunt and I know that Andros want to be an uncle too."

On the other side of town Zhane and Andros were looking for the wedding ring. When they saw the perfect ring. After some time Andros and Zhane started to talk about what it feels like to have a family. When Andros said what it would be like for him to be an uncle.

"Well my kids would be upset that there uncle is always in his work. Unlike me I'll have the time for you Adela, Calandria, and Galterio." Zhane said know what Andros would most likely say to that.

"What do you mean that I'm going to be in my work? I have Adela, Calandria, and Galterio to talk care of."

"Yeah that what you say know Andros but soon you will be going back t work and will be coming home at around 10 at night."

"Zhane I have been working Part-time and I have no plan on changing that."

"Andros I've known you all my life, your going back to work and you know it too."

"Zhane you the only person that I going to tell this too but I am working part-time for good. Ashley almost kicked my ass when I told her that I was going back to work."

"Way to go Ash." Zhane said and then started to laugh.

"Zhane it's not funny she's the only one that can kick my Ass when it comes to working."

"That why I said what to go Ash you needed to go part-time when you had Adela, Calandria, and Galterio but No you have to work full time and you have to work part-time that good for you, Ash, Adela, Calandria, and Galterio."

They went into the store and ordered the ring and they went to get something to eat. After they ate they went to find Ashley and Karone. When they found the girls they were talking about what a Honeymoon was.

"...So that what a honeymoon is Karone."

"So that what it is."

"So that's what what is?" Zhane asked them

"Oh it nothing Zhane."

"The way that you said it sure means something Karone. Just tell me what it is."

"Andros its girl's talk that's all."

"If you say so Ash."

"Well I do say so." With that Ashley sticks out her tong at Andros and he did the same thing.

"Do we have to put you two in different corners of the restaurant?" asked Karone and Zhane.

"No you guys don't have to put us in different ends of the room." Said Ashley and Andros

"Good." Both Zhane and Karone said.

They left the restaurant and went to Ashley and Andros' place t talk about the wedding and the Kids when they got there first the comm. link from Cassis and Saber. Ashley got up to answer it.

"Hey Cass, Saber, and Marieke."

"Hey Ashley, Andros, Karone, and Zhane. Hoe are you guys doing?" Cassie asked.

"Were good and you guys?" they all asked.

"Well it a long story but to put it short were going to KO-35 in three days to tell you the whole story." Saber said wile putting Marieke to sleep.

"Is there something that we can do to help?" Ashley asked

"Did anything happen that we should know?" Andros asked.

"Are you guys coming to the wedding?" Asked Karone.

"Do you need some help with Marieke? Asked Zhane. (A/N: Isn't Zhane going to be a good father if he has any kids that it hehehehe.)

"Well yes, no, yes, yes would be the answers to all the questions." Cassie and Saber said at the same time.

"No to what question?" Andros asked.

"No to the one that you asked Andros." Saber said.

"O.K. that's good. I would never want dad news on a good day. Karone said and all eye's went to her, "What I can't say that?"

"Sweetie it just that you never say anything like that." Zhane said and the added "You use to say that you were younger and the last time I or Andros heard you say it you were kidnap."

"Oh, I didn't think about what I was saying I'm sorry." Was all that Karone could think to say.

"Karone it all right you didn't know, I do that a lot without knowing it like yesterday I started to talk in Japanese to Saber and he look at me and asked me what I said. Now have it in mind that I just finished talking to me aunt before I started to talk to Saber."

"That's true but please don't do that again Cass it hard for me to understand what you say." Saber said.

"All I can do is try not too I' sorry about it." Cassis said back to Saber

When they finished talking to Cassie and Saber it was ten at night and Zhane had to go to work in an hour.

A/N: I hope that you like it and I would like to say thank you to the following people

TF Princess- thank here what I have hope that you like it and sorry that it I didn't update soon school and piano classes have been killing me lol

Ranger lover- this is it sorry I didn't update when I said I would be here the update hope that you like it (School sux and I hate it. And so dose my piano class but I have to talk them lol)

Thank for reviewing me fic and reading it too hope that you like it and I have the next chappie up soon


	16. Cassie, Saber, and Marieke

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own anyone that you do not recall was in Power Rangers.**

**A/N: before I start the story I would like to say this and ask this me and the Ranger Love/** **Elisabeth Potter's there the same person have made a Club and it called it the Twisted Minds club and we would like to know if you the reader would like to join the club but in order to join you the reader will have to tell me or Ranger Love/Elisabeth Potter something that would make you have a Twisted Mind and we will see if it true and then tell you if you made it to the club. And know to the story! I changed my disclaimer because I didn't like the other on anymore hehehehe**

The day that Cassie, Saber, and Marieke got to Ko-35 they were greeted by Ashley, Andros, Karone, Zhane, Adela, Calandria, and Galterio.

"Cassie, Saber, Marieke!" They all said in unison.

"What up guys?" Cassie asked when they met up with Ashley, Andros, Karone, and Zhane.

"Nothing much just working on the wedding." Karone said taking Marieke from Saber. They started to walk to Ashley car. When they got there Andros asked Cassie, Saber, and Marieke if they can go to the back of the car so that way they could take the kid to Andros' moms. When they got to Ashley and Andros' home there kids were at the grandmother house so that way Ashley and Andros could have the place to them self's, but all that they could think about were there kids Calandria, Adela, and Galterio.

"So Cassie what this long story about that you had to come and tell us about?" Zhane asked after they all went into the living room.

"Well the last time I was here you guys saw that I was going to have Marieke." Cassie started to say.

"Yes that true but what does it have to do with anything?" Karone asked.

"Well me and Saber thought that it was about time that we started to get a bigger family-" Cassie started but was interrupted by Ashley asking

"Cassie, are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Well if you guys would tell me tell you the story then you'll understand, And no Ashley it not. Well back to the story that I was saying. We were thinking about having a bigger family because we want Marieke to have a baby sister or bother sometime life when she five or so. So we wanted to know if Zhane and Karone would like to be the Godparents of that baby when it comes." Cassie finished saying

"Cassie I would love to be his/her godmother!" Karone said

"And I would love to be there godfather!" Zhane said

"Wonderful, Nom onto the wedding Karone who's going to perform it?"

"Well Andros, Saber I think that means we should go and talk about something else and let the girls talk about the wedding and what not." Zhane said as they started to leave Cassie gave Marieke to Saber and asked him to up her to sleep.

"But I don't wanna go to bed mommy!" Marieke said when she was put into Saber arms.

"Well sweetie you have to take a nap or if you don't daddy will tell you all about the monster that keeps kids and forces them to take there naps. Right Daddy?"

"That right mommy."

"No monster mommy." Marieke said while she started to fall asleep on Saber shoulder.

"Well then take a nap mommy will be right to sing you a song." And with that Saber and Marieke went up to the guest room and Saber put Marieke to sleep. When Cassie got up there Marieke was still awake waiting for Cassie to sing her that song.

"My little one will one day grow up and meet the guy of her dreams

And will most likely marry him but when that day comes I will say

My little girl not a little girl any more and I will wish her the best..." When Cassie finished the song Marieke was fat asleep.

"Cassie that song was the best out of all. That song, were did it come from?" Saber asked.

"My grandmother sang a song like that to me when I was about 5 years old or so." Cassie said thinking back to when she was younger. Ashley and Karone were still talking about the wedding when Cassie came back down.

"Your back! How long is Marieke going to be asleep for?" Karone asked when she saw Cassie in the door way.

"Yes I am, and about two hours." Cassie said while sitting on the floor. Ashley and Karone did the same.

"Hey Cass, How is Marieke doing in school?" Ashley asked

"The teacher said that she at the top of her class." Cassie said happily that they were talking about Marieke. When a comm. Link started to sing my happy ending.

"Zhane changed it." Karone told a confused Cassie. Ashley went to go see who it was from.

"Hello Andros and Ashley's place how can I help you? Ashley specking."

"Hi, can I please talk to Cassie?"

"Yes you can but who should I say in calling?"

"Tell her it Ana Saber sister."

"Will do she'll be here soon." With that said Ashley went to go get Cassie.

"Cass the link for you."

"Who's calling me?"

"She said her name was Ana and that she Saber sister."

"O.K. I'll get it thanks."

With that Cassie when to go to the com link.

"Hey, Ana what up?"

"Cassie I think that I have to move out!"

"Why what happened that you have to move out of the ranger's living home's?"

"Well you know Fred right?"

"Yes his the green ranger. What does he have to do with you moving out?"

"Well he tried to rape me today." She started to cry.

"**HE TRIED TO WHAT**!?"

"He tried to rape me. I knew that he liked me but I never thought that he would try and have sex with me by forces. Now I don't think that my mother, father, and Saber would believe me if I told them! Cassie what am I going to do I have to get out of here and fast so that way Fred doesn't try to rape me again."

"Ana it all going to be fine I know that Saber would believe you over Fred any day and your also his sister so even if he didn't he'd have too. Do you want me to try and talk to Saber for you?"

"Could you? Cassie that would be a great help to me."

"If it manes that much to you I will I'll talk to later alright? Bye."

"Alright Bye Cass and thank so much." With that they com link ended.

They guys were all outside taking about the new ranger team's that they had to work with to get them were they should be at, when Andros looked up to see if the girls need them and found Cassie, Ashley and Karone there looking at them.

"Hey Ashley, what up?" Andros asked. The others look up that asked the same question or something like that.

"Well we need to talk it's nothing bad I just need to tell you one little thing." Ashley answered back to Andros.

"Karone is very thing alright?" Zhane asked.

"We have to talk know!" Karone said back to Zhane.

"Cassie did something happen to Marieke?" Saber asked.

"No but I have to tell you something that you may not like at all." Cassie said almost as if she wanted to give him a heart attack." (A/N: I know that it sounds bad but I had to make it like that his sister did almost get raped I had to put it in.)

"Ashley, Andros, Zhane, and Karone all went inside the house to give Cassie and Saber some time to talk about thing.

"Cassie what wrong?"

"Well I got a com line from you sister and um... Saber there not way I can put this but to just come out and say it but first you have to promise that you will not be mad at her or at me for telling you and not her alright?"

"Cassie can you just tell me what it is so I can know what it is?"

"Yes well Ana com me to tell me that she wants to move out of the ranger dome because you know how Fred likes her and all?"

"Yes I know that just tell me I won't be mad at you are at her."

"Well Fred try to sleep with her but she told him no and her kept on going at it and tried to rape here last night."

"**He wanted to do what with my sister?! This is suppose to be a joke Cassie because if it is** **it not that funny?"**

"No it's not and I hope that you can find it in you heart to get the Fred kid out of the ranger dome so that way Ana can stay and help us out."

"Why do I have to find it in my heart to get him out of there I going to have him out and in jail for it."

"I told Ana to tell all the other girls on the team not to go anywhere without another member one of there team that's not Fred so it doesn't happen to them."

Inside the house Zhane and Karone talk about what it would be like if they had kids.

"Karone there one thing that I've been thinking about."

"What is that Zhane?"

"Well if we have kids what are the chance that they would get you magic?"

"Well I think that it would be 50/50 why do you want to have kids?"

"Well I always wanted a family so yes I want to have kids with you."

"What do you think that Cassie and Saber are talking about?"

"I don't know but I hope it's nothing that wouldn't make them come to the wedding!"

"They would come no matter what Karone and you know that."

"Your right I'm just over thinking things."

"See there coming back hand in hand nothing bad happened."

"Were did Ashley and Andros go off to?"

"Don't know."

"Well were ever they are I hope that they are talking about there kids or about the friends."

In Andros and Ashley room

"Hey Ash?"

"Yes Andros what is it?"

"Do you want to have more kids?"

"Sometime I want to and other I happy with what I got but I thought that you only wanted to have three kids what changed that?"

"Looking at Karone and Zhane think about them having kids and us have more kids."

"Well them maybe one day we have some more kids but not to day I have to take are of three, three year olds you don't."

this had been the longest chappie that I have written that all mostly 3 pages but this one is 5 pages well I hope that you like it tell me what you think plz and sorry for the long wait but hey I gave you guys five pages so I hope that it was good.


	17. the wedding Karones and Zhane

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own anyone that you do not recall was in Power Rangers.**

**A/N: before I start the story I would like to say this and ask this me and the Ranger Love/** **Elisabeth Potter's there the same person have made a Club and it called it the Twisted Minds club and we would like to know if you the reader would like to join the club but in order to join you the reader will have to tell me or Ranger Love/Elisabeth Potter something that would make you have a Twisted Mind and we will see if it true and then tell you if you made it to the club. And know to the story! I changed my disclaimer because I didn't like the other on anymore hehehehe**

It was the day of Karone and Zhane's wedding. They were trying to get all of the guest to the church so that way Karone and Zhane could change into their outfits. They did this so that no one would walk in on them changing. In the front of the house were Karone and Ashley and on the other side of the house were Andros and Zhane.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Karone?"

"What do you think about this necklace for the wedding?" Karone asked showing Ashley the necklace that she was talking to her about. It was a white gold necklace with a purple diamond on it.

"Karone that necklace is so you but I think that this one would go better with you today. Ashley showed her a necklace that was silver with a Rudy heart on it. "What do you think?"

"Wow Ash it beautiful! Were did you get it?" Karone asked looking at the necklace.

"Well my mom gave it to me when I was about sixteen. I think it was for my birthday but I not sure."

"That was sweet. Um…Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know were I put Zhane Necklace for the wedding?"

"Yes I have it in my room. Do you want me to go and get it know?"

"Yes please."

"Sure thing Karone be right back." With that Ashley went to get the necklace for Zhane when Andros walked into the room at the same time.

"Andros what are you doing here!?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing!"

"Well you first then." Ashley said

"I came to get Karone's ring. You?"

"I came to get Zhane's necklace."

"Ashley, Zhane and I are done so we're going to go to the church alright."

"See you there then bye Love you."

"Love you too ash." They had a quick kiss and then went to their respective person that was waiting for then.

"Ok I back. Here the necklace."

"Thanks."

"Well I think that we should get to the church the boys just left so we should be too."

"Alright then let's go."

With that they went to the church when they got there all of there guest were waiting in the room that the wedding was going to be at and they were talking to one another about how they had to have a "outsiders" wedding and not the way that it should have been. Cassie was there and she wanted to tell then to shut up about the way that the wedding was going to happen and that they should be happy for Karone and Zhane but Cassie had some respect for the house of God that she just got up and went to see if Karone or Ashley need any help.

"Karone do you want me to help you with anything?"

"No, Ashley I can do this but can you go and find Cassie for me I have to ask her something?"

"Sure Karone I'll be right back with Cassie." _I wonder why Karone need Cassie for she could have just asked me I mean I am her sister-in-law. _Ashley thought about that while looking for Cassie.

A/N: well that all for this chapter but there will be more about the wedding it was three parts but I want to make it four so this is it hope that you like it and Review if you did plz.


	18. the wedding Karone and Zhane part2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own anyone that you do not recall was in Power Rangers.**

**A/N: before I start the story I would like to say this and ask this me and Ashley HammondAstro Yellow/ Elisabeth Potter's there the same person have made a Club and it called it the Twisted Minds club and we would like to know if you the reader would like to join the club but in order to join you the reader will have to tell me or Ashley HammondAstro Yellow/Elisabeth Potter something that would make you have a Twisted Mind and we will see if it true and then tell you if you made it to the club. And know to the story! I changed my disclaimer because I didn't like the other on anymore hehehehe**

Ashley ran into Cassie on her way out of the room when she heard all the loud yelling and was also trying not to tell them to SHUT UP for the house of GOD people should never act like the way that they are even if they are not from Earth.

"Cassie Karone wants to see you. And do you know what going on that they are yelling like that?"

"All I know is that they think that this wedding should be in KO-35 and not here. Do you know why Karone want to see me?"

"No I don't"

"Well then I about to find out I see you later Ash."

"OK bye Cass."

Cassie went into the room and her found Karone out of her dress and in some street clothes looking as if she was about to run out of her wedding and not come back and tell you why she did it for.

"Karone Ash told me that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes that it true but I don't think that I should been doing this I don't think that I can marry Zhane don't get me wrong I live him and all but I don't think that we are ready for this next step."

"Karone this happens to all of us we always think that we cant go on and marry the man that we want to spend the rest of our lives with but that's just cold feet and you'll get it over with in about fifteen minutes al in that time do you want me to get anyone so you can talk to them, get you back into you dress, or do you want me to go and get Zhane so you can talk to him and tell him what you are feeling?"

"Can you please get Andros, Ashley, and Zhane in here I really need to talk to them!"

"Sure thing Karone I'll be back with them in five alright?"

"Right."

Cassie want to get the but heard Ashley was with Andros and Zhane so that just meant that she only had to got to the guy room and get them. When she got there they were in the room talking about Ashley and Andros' wedding and what it as like to be with one another forever and not have to think about it because it was what they wanted.

A/N: I know short but what can I say I'm not going to be able to update from the 1st of July to the 4th but after that I will so be on the look out of it lol. Thank to all the people that review and read this story if not for you I would have stop writing it so thank to: Arwennicole, TF Princess, Ashley HamondAstro Yellow (and Happy B-day I updated for you b-day hope you like it and you get all the thing that you wanted for today have fun and I'll try to update as much as I can this summer that my two b-day gifts to you Marieke!)


	19. The wedding Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger Saben dose, but I do own anyone that you do not recall was in Power Rangers. **_This is telepathic_**

A/N: before I start the story I would like to say this and ask this me and Ashley HammondAstro Yellow/ Elisabeth Potter's there the same person have made a Club and it called it the Twisted Minds club and we would like to know if you the reader would like to join the club but in order to join you the reader will have to tell me or Ashley HammondAstro Yellow/Elisabeth Potter something that would make you have a Twisted Mind and we will see if it true and then tell you if you made it to the club. And know to the story! I changed my disclaimer because I didn't like the other on anymore hehehehe

When Zhane, Ashley, and Andros saw that Cassie was in the room they stop what they were doing to se what she need for them.

"Hey Cass what up?" Andros asked her.

"Well Andros the thing is that Karone needs to talk with Zhane about the wedding party."

"But we talked about the party yesterday what did we miss something about the party?"

"Zhane all I know is that she needed to talk to you about the wedding party that it really." Cassie was trying her best not to make it seem like the wedding was about to call off.

"If that all then I'll go and see what happen." with that Zhane and Cassie were on their way to Karone's room.

"O.k. Cassie tells me what really happening."

"Zhane I think that you should talk with Karone that's all I can tell you."

"Is Karone about to call this off Cassie?"

"That I know of I don't think so she just getting cold feet that all and I think that if she talk to you then she will know that this is meant to be just like Ashley and Andros."

"You really think that it just cold feet because the Karoven Woman are know to think it not and they stop the wedding and ever marry the person but live with them. I don't want to just live with her I want her to be my wife."

"Zhane you have to tell that to her not me and we're here. You stay I'll see if she ready to see you."

"Alright then." Cassie went in the room and Zhane waited out side the room to see when he could go in and tell to the one he loves.

"Zhan you can come in and tell her all the thing that you told me to her."

"I will."

"Karone what wrong?"

"Zhane I don't think I can do this I sorry." Karone starts to cry.

"Karone I love you and live for you and only you I don't know what I would do if I never meet you. I know that you scared but so am I and I know that you don't know all the thing that are to happen if we don't marry well I can tell you if you want to know. When Karone said nothing Zhane told her al the thing that were to happen and when he finished Karone came out and kissed him woth so much passion that when the broke apart Zhane was in Lala land (A/N: I know corny but I had to)

"Zhane get out so I can change to the wedding dress thank I need this talk I love you I'll see you in a few."

"Alright see you then." Zhane left the room and went back to his but as soon as he got there Kinwon was saying that the wedding was starting._ But I just left Karone to put on her dress. _Zhane thought.

The wedding ceremony  
Cassie and Carlos walk down the aisles (A/N:SP?) then came Ashley and Andros. When it as time for Karone to come out and show everyone that she was just like her and Andros' mother. As Karone started to come down she look and saw that Zhane was right there and he was waiting for her to be by he side and have the wedding that they have been waiting for. When she got to him Zhane was so happy that he was about to start to cry. 

"**_Zhane that my job you can't take that from me."_**

"_**Remember it was me the one that help you out of the cold feet thing. So I can cry if I wan too."**_

"_**Well then let et Married!"**_

"_**Yes lets."**_

"Karone do you have anything you would like to say toy anyone?" Kinwon asked

"Yes there is I would like to talk with Zhane and Ashley. I'll start with Ashley."

"Ashley will you please come here?"

"Yes Kinwon."

"Ashley you the sister that I've never had and I would love that you're here at my wedding just like I was with you on your wedding day. I can't think of any one better for my brother and a sister-in-law then you. I thank you for not giving up when I was Astronema for the second time and Andros were the one that got me back after the count down when you all thought I was dead but when I came back you were all the with me and Ashley you were the first to say that you wee there if I need to talk to someone that was not my brother so thank for all that you have done for me and my family**_ the little family that I have left Ashley._** I love you."

"I love you too Karone."

"Well Zhane it you turn. I guess you could say that I was falling in love with you when I was Astronema and you saw that I was really Karone but didn't tell anyone. I love the fact that if I have any dost about anything you will be there for me and tell me that every thing will be fine and that you'll be there for me. I love you with all me heart and you know it and also just like I told Ashley you wee also there if I need to talk to anyone other then my brother and catch up on thing that I missed when I was Astronema and for that I would give you the world my world that is. I love you Zhane and I would like to sing you this song that Cassie taught me

**I was so high I did not recognize**

**The fire burning in her eyes**

**The chaos that controlled my mind**

**Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane**

**Never to return again**

**But always in my heart**

**This love has taken its toll on me**

**She said goodbye too many times before**

**And her heart is breaking in front of me**

**I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

**I tried my best to feed her appetite**

**Keep her coming every night**

**So hard to keep her satisfied**

**Kept playing love like it was just a game**

**Pretending to feel the same**

**Then turn around and leave again**

**This love has taken its toll on me**

**She said goodbye too many times before**

**And her heart is breaking in front of me**

**I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

**I'll fix these broken things**

**Repair your broken wings**

**And make sure everything's alright**

**My pressure on your hips**

**Sinking my fingertips**

**Into every inch of you**

**Cause I know that's what you want me to do**

**This love has taken its toll on me**

**She said goodbye too many times before**

**Her heart is breaking in front of me**

**And I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

**This love has taken its toll on me**

**She said goodbye too many times before**

**My heart is breaking in front of me**

**And she said goodbye too many times before**

**This love has taken its toll on me**

**She said goodbye too many times before**

**Her heart is breaking in front of me**

**But I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

I can't live without you Zhane I know this song is bout a Girl but just like this song I won't say goodbye anymore to you and I' not going to walk out in you.

"Zhane is there anything that you would like to say to anyone?" 

"No there isn't because I could never put into the right word to say something so all that I say is Karone I love you and I cant wait for the wedding to end."

"Would anyone like to say something to Karone or Zhane?"

No one say anything and Kinwon continued the wedding. When it finished Zhane and Karone were happy and they wanted to start their new life and husband and wife.

A/N: thank to all that review the last chapter hope that you all like/loved this chapter I changed it up next chapter **WILL BE THE LAST ONE. BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY.** Sorry for the long wait. The song is by Maroon 5 This Love


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: You know me (well if you read this and talk to me then you should lol) I'm not rich so then why would I write fic's. **_This is telepathic_**

A/N: before I start the story I would like to say this and ask this me and Ashley HammondAstro Yellow/ Elisabeth Potter's there the same person have made a Club and it called it the Twisted Minds club and we would like to know if you the reader would like to join the club but in order to join you the reader will have to tell me or Ashley HammondAstro Yellow/Elisabeth Potter something that would make you have a Twisted Mind and we will see if it true and then tell you if you made it to the club. And know to the story! I changed my disclaimer because I didn't like the other on anymore hehehehe

Zhane, Karone, Andros, and Ashley were all I their living room when they heard the com link go off. Zhane went to go see who it was and it turned be Carlos and Cassie.

"Hey Zhane what up?"

"Nothing, what new with you and Cass?"

"Well we were hoping that you, Ash, Karone, and Andros could come out here and have so time to talk and see what we've missed out on after the wedding. What do you say to that?"

"I talk with them and see what they say I call you tomorrow to tell you what they say."

"O.k talk to you tomorrow then. Bye hope to see you guy soon."

"Bye."

The com link ended and Zhane went back to the living room and didn't ask Karone, Ashley or Andros what Carlos and Cassie asked him about.

"Who was it Zhane?" asked Andros

"It was Cassie and Carlos."

"What did they want?"

"They wanted to know if we could go to Earth and have some fun and see what we miss in the last few months."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that I would ask you guys."

"Well I guess that he's learning not to say yes right a way and talk to the other huh?" Ashley said to not to laugh at what she was saying.

A/N: I know it short but I not done with it so I have it done soon but just for you to know what going on for so don't review it. Ok so a lot of you guy didn't get the song well it about not saying goodbye (to a lost person or a family member) to the person that you care/love about and not wanting them to go without you seeing them talking to them or telling them how you feel that why the song was there I hope that you get what it meant. I wanted to see if anyone had gotten what I wanted to say but I guess not it alright it not like that was right in putting the song but hey that me. Lol.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: You know me (well if you read this and talk to me then you should lol) I'm not rich so then why would I write fic's. **_This is telepathic_**

A/N: before I start the story I would like to say this and ask this me and Ashley HammondAstro Yellow/ Elisabeth Potter's there the same person have made a Club and it called it the Twisted Minds club and we would like to know if you the reader would like to join the club but in order to join you the reader will have to tell me or Ashley HammondAstro Yellow/Elisabeth Potter something that would make you have a Twisted Mind and we will see if it true and then tell you if you made it to the club. And know to the story! I changed my disclaimer because I didn't like the other on anymore hehehehe

Zhane, Karone, Andros, and Ashley were all I their living room when they heard the com link go off. Zhane went to go see who it was and it turned be Carlos and Cassie.

"Hey Zhane what up?"

"Nothing, what new with you and Cass?"

"Well we were hoping that you, Ash, Karone, and Andros could come out here and have so time to talk and see what we've missed out on after the wedding. What do you say to that?"

"I talk with them and see what they say I call you tomorrow to tell you what they say."

"O.k talk to you tomorrow then. Bye hope to see you guy soon."

"Bye."

The com link ended and Zhane went back to the living room and didn't ask Karone, Ashley or Andros what Carlos and Cassie asked him about.

"Who was it Zhane?" asked Andros

"It was Cassie and Carlos."

"What did they want?"

"They wanted to know if we could go to Earth and have some fun and see what we miss in the last few months."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that I would ask you guys."

"Well I guess that he's learning not to say yes right a way and talk to the other huh?" Ashley said trying not to laugh at what she was saying.

"Well I guess so. What did you do to him Karone?"

"Well I just made sure to give him a taste of what he was going to us that all."

"What do you mean by giving him a taste of what he puts us through?"

"Well Zhane care to tell them?"

"She um…well she went um…she went out with the one person that I hate to show me what I was going to all of you guys and I sorry for that."

"**SHE DID WHAT!"**

"She went out with the most hated man on KO-35?"

"Yes I did, and it was fun to see the way that Zhane was acting to it."

"Karone your married and you went out with the most hated guy in the planet."

"Well at least Zhane's not saying yes when someone ask of we should go somewhere"

"True but that the one thing that you shouldn't have done Karone even if it was to stop Zhane from saying yes to everything that we all have to got though."

"I know but I couldn't think of anything to make Zhane stop saying yes to people was to show him that if his wife did it to him with that guy then so be it.

_**Two weeks later**_

"Ashley! Zhane and Karone are here."

"Thank Andros I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright."

When Ashley got to the others they were out side waiting for her to finish putting the entire thing that they would need for their trip.

A/N: I know it short but I not done with it so I have it done soon but just for you to know what going on for so don't review it. Ok so a lot of you guy didn't get the song well it about not saying goodbye (to a lost person or a family member) to the person that you care/love about and not wanting them to go without you seeing them talking to them or telling them how you feel that why the song was there I hope that you get what it meant. I wanted to see if anyone had gotten what I wanted to say but I guess not it alright it not like that was right in putting the song but hey that me. Lol. Ok well it ending. This chapter is finished and its also the last one too so hoped you like it there well be a part two but that going to take so time but be on the look out for it! R&R PLZ!


End file.
